Terms of Devotion: Welcome Home
by Lela-of-Bast
Summary: It seems I really like this story. I keep thinking of little spinoffish oneshots to add. This is very much KN. Enjoy!


**AN:** Just an expansion of the last chapter of "Terms of Devotion." If you haven't read that, Kel and Neal were married at Midwinter, two years after she defeated the Nothing Man. That's really all you need to know. Although, if you'd like to read "Terms of Devotion," I don't mind...Enjoy!

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
****Terms of Devotion:  
****Welcome Home  
****------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
****March  
****462  
****Queenscove  
****------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Lady Knight Keladry, Lady of Queenscove, looked out across her home. She had been at Queenscove since her Midwinter wedding. Now Neal was away for a couple days, off to Corus to straighten out a few things.

On this March evening, she had been invited to go riding with her father-in-law, Duke Baird, and his wife, Crystina. Her stoic mare, Hoshi, had been saddled and she followed Baird out to the courtyard. They mounted up, and the Queenscovians, as Neal had dubbed them, showed Kel the land that lay around the town.

A trail to the top of a ridge showed Kel the Lake Queenscove, surrounded by hills and forests.

"It's beautiful," Kel breathed.

"This has always been my favorite spot," Lady Crystina said. "It's very peaceful and serene up here. And you can see for miles."

Kel climbed down from Hoshi and walked closer to the ledge. Slowly, she peered down. Between climbing Balor's Needle and the tree in her Ordeal of Knighthood, this height was nothing. Even so, when she peered down at the river and her stomach turned.

Kel ran into the bushes and vomited. Years of training had taught her to bury it, so she kicked dirt over her mess with the toe of her riding boot. No sooner had she finished then more of her supper came up.

In a moment the Duke and his wife were at her side.

"Are you alright?" he asked when she was done.

Kel had time to give a brief nod before another wave of nausea swamped her.

"It must have been something I ate," Kel said. Duke Baird caught his wife's eye. Lady Crystina grinned. "What?" Kel asked, catching the shared look.

"I don't think that's the problem, my dear," Crystina said.

"Well what else could it be?"

"Keladry," Baird said, waiting to continue until Kel was looking at him. "You're pregnant."

Kel sank to her knees. Her face was pale with shock.

"I'm pregnant?" she repeated in a whisper. Kel felt the warmth of Crystina's arms around her. Baird watched as his daughter-in-law absorbed the news.

"Are you alright?" Lady Crystina asked.

"I think so," Kel said vaguely. "I just need some time to think about this."

"It's a very big surprise," Baird agreed. "Let's get you home." Kel gave him a weak smile, as he passed on his mount. She was rode in the rear, letting Hoshi follow the other horses.

After they had ridden for a few minutes, Baird looked back at his son's wife. She was looking down at her belly, her hand gently pressing against her tunic. A tiny smile was on her lips, as she thought about her baby.

When they returned to the stables, Baird helped her settle Hoshi in.

"Neal is due back in two days," he said. Kel nodded.

"He'll be very excited," she said with a bit of a smile. "Much like you are."

"Crystina and I have been looking forward to grandchildren for awhile now," he said. "Keladry, are you upset about this?" Kel shook her head slowly.

"I've looked forward to my babies with Neal for a long time now too, but I thought that it would be a couple more years before it happened." Kel bit her lip, and then smiled. "I guess I shouldn't be _too_ surprised that I'm pregnant. After all, Neal and I are newlyweds"

"My son loves you very much, Lady Knight. He'll be very happy."

They had finished their work in the stables and were standing near the entrance to the castle. Here they would part ways, Baird to his rooms with his wife, and Kel to the ones she shared with Neal.

"Bless you, Kel, you'll be a good mother," Baird told her. Kel stopped and hugged her father-in-law.

"Thank you."

…..

Two mornings later, Kel opened the double doors of Neal's study with both arms. He had returned that morning, but Kel was still asleep. When she awoke, she knew that he could be found in his small library. She had pulled on a dark green robe over her nightgown, leaving it united as she quickly washed her face and ran a comb through her hair.

Kel stood holding the doors open, the dark wood framing her. She sent Neal a withering look. He stood at the desk, smiling at her.

"Good morning, my love," he said, though it was already well past noon. "I missed you."

Kel didn't say anything. She only walked steadily towards him until her arms were around his neck in a passionate embrace. He moved his arms so that they were around her waist.

As his hand brushed Kel's stomach, some of his Gift leaped from his fingers. Neal pulled away suddenly, and Kel grinned.

"I have news for you, Dear Man," she said.

"I felt it, Kel. I know." Kel leaned her face towards Neal so that their foreheads were touching.

"I'm pregnant," she whispered. Neal kissed her again, then took her hands and led her back to his chair. He pulled her onto his lap, gently settling her.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Kel said, kissing Neal back.

"Are you sure, Kel?" he said through the kiss. "Have you had bad morning sickness? Cramps?" Kel sighed. She had known that her husband would be over-protective once he knew.

"Not too bad."

"How do you feel about this happening now?" Neal asked quietly.

"Much better now that you're home," she said. "I wasn't sure that I wanted the baby, but I've been thinking about it a lot now, and I've decided that we're going to be fine."

"Better than fine," Neal said, rubbing Kel's stomach with his hand. "Do you want a boy or a girl?"

Kel grinned.

"I can't decide," she said as Neal probed her belly with his Gift. He sat back at last, a big smile sticking to his face.

"Well now I'm excited," he said giving his wife a squeeze. "You've made me the happiest man alive."

Kel smiled again.

"Welcome home, Da."


End file.
